Eliaseth Castien
Diplomatic Corps | occupation = Diplomat | title = Special Envoy | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant commander (reserve) | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Abaras Castien | father = Sherai Castien | siblings = Pol, Oriessa, Esras | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Eliaseth Zefrem "Eli" Castien was a Centauran male living in the late 24th century. As an adult, he joined Starfleet during the Dominion War, and later served in the Diplomatic Corps. History Born in the city of Oreas on Alpha Centauri IV in 2352, Eli Castien was the son of Abaras Castien, a prominent figure in Centauran politics, and his wife Sherai, a renowned artist and holo-sculptor. He was the youngest of four children, including his twin brother, Esras. As the scions of such a prestigious family, Eli he and his twin were schooled in the fine arts of Centaurus and the cultures of many Federation worlds, groomed to follow in the family traditions of public service and artistry. While both boys showed talent at an early age, Esras gravitated towards the musical side and Eli took more after their mother. As he grew older, Eli also took an interest in social studies; he joined the debate team in secondary school, and was elected vice-president of his graduating class. Eli also adored his older brother, Pol, a pilot and solar-sail racer. He would often tag along on Pol's flights, and help in the maintenance bay. By the time he was 16, Eli was a frequent member of his brother's flight crew, and participated in such events as the Rigel Cup and the Betazed Regatta. While Esras attended the Aldebaran Music Academy, Eli enrolled in the University of Alpha Centauri, studying anthropology, diplomacy and interstellar law. He was halfway through his studies when the Dominion War broke out, and he elected to transfer into Starfleet Academy. Eli entered the counseling track and his experience at UAC earned him a place in the Academy’s Diplomatic and Exocultural Relations College. While pursuing these studies, Eli also concentrated on flight training and starship navigation, hoping to be of a more immediate help in the war effort. Graduating with the class of 2374, Ensign Castien was first posted to Starbase 47; shortly after the fall of Betazed, he was assigned to the as a relief conn officer. He later served aboard the , where he participated in the decisive Battle of Cardassia which ended the war. Following the cessation of hostilities, Eli, by then a Lieutenant junior grade, took a post as a counselor on Starbase 129, where he remained until his tour of duty was up in 2378. He then placed his commission on reserve and joined the Diplomatic Corps full time. After his initial assignments, he requested and was granted a post on the diplomatic mission to Cardassia, hoping to aid in the ongoing reconstruction and peace process. :At this point, Eli's history diverges into several continuities, separated below. ''Star Trek: Saints of Infinity'' and [[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]] Eli spent five years working with HARF on the Cardassian mission, then rotated back into regular service with the diplomatic corps in 2384. He was soon assigned as a diplomatic liaison officer aboard the as part of the Independence Project. He served aboard the ''Kersaint for over two years, where he participated in several first contact missions. Though still a reserve officer and outside the normal chain of command, his rank was advanced to lieutenant commander in recognition of his distinguished service. In 2386, Eli was assigned as a special envoy to Magna Roma. After nearly a year on the planet, he was the victim of an assassination attempt that left him hospitalized for several weeks, during which time the Hobus supernova threw the galaxy into turmoil. While the Federation and her allies lept to the aid of the Romulan and Reman survivors, Eli's background working with the Cardassian aid projects put him near the top of the Diplomatic Corps' list of assets, and he was soon reassigned to the Romulan crisis team. For the next several years, he worked tirelessly toward bringing stability to the fractured Romulan Star Empire, and hoping to build a rapprochement between the Romulans and their former adversaries, as well as between the Romulans and Remans themselves. During those years, Eli saw several successes, but just as many setbacks as the political landscape constantly shifted, and outside powers kept threatening stability in the region. Though he was hesitant to leave that arena, the constant back-and-forth struggle was beginning to wear him down, and he reluctantly accepted the Corps' recommendation that he take a sabbatical before reassignment. After returning to duty in mid-2393, he was working the Corps' Tzenkethi desk on Starbase 621 when news of the Majestic incident broke, and he was reassigned as part of the ship's new crew. ''Clear Skies'' (Discord RP) After about 18 months on Cardassia Prime, in 2381 Eli was suddenly reassigned as part of the diplomatic crew aboard the on the vessel's mission to the Shackleton Expanse. :Roleplay from the ''Clear Skies discord servers is not necessarily considered "canon" for the primary series.'' Psychology Excerpt from Personnel File: :"Eli" Castien was born to a life of privilege, more so even than most children in the technocratic worlds of the Federation. However, he is surprisingly unpretentious. Instilled with a sense of duty to the public, he has lived most of his life seeking to serve. His idealism was not extinguished by the Dominion War, merely tempered. :''Quiet, unassuming, and artlessly charming, Eli is an excellent listener, which, coupled with his innate creativity, helps to make him an effective diplomat. Still, he has an adventurous streak and a subtle, sharp sense of humor that likes to come out and play every so often. Hobbies, Interests and Skills Eli enjoys history and literature, especially classic epic poetry. He also fond of the music and art of many worlds, and has an interest in archaeology. For recreation and fitness, he fences, and competes in amateur anbo-jytsu tournaments. He has a talent for painting and holo-sculpting, passed down from his mother. Professionally, Eli is a skilled anthropologist, diplomat and psychologist, all contributing to his success in the Diplomatic Corps. As a Starfleet officer, he was a proficient pilot, familiar with astronomy. In addition to Federation Standard and his native Centaurii, Eli speaks fluent Betazoid, Vulcan, and Rihannsu, as well as passable Efrosian, Klingon and Orion. In keeping with Centauran tradition that diplomats must learn the languages of the five founding members of the Federation,he also speaks a little Andorian and Tellarite. Notes *Eli Castien was created as a character for the (unproduced) ''Star Trek: Distant Realm RPG at the STPMA forums in early 2008. Later in the year, he became a character in the short-lived Saints of Infinity PBEM, after which he was inactive until 2013 when he reappeared aboard Obsidian Fleet's USS Majestic sim. *He has been described as looking like . External links *Eliaseth Castien at the USS Majestic homepage. Castien, Eli Castien, Eli Castien, Eli Castien, Eli Castien, Eli